Home
' Home' is the tenth episode of Season 3 of The Walking Dead and the second episode of the second half of the season. Plot Synopsis Daniel makes an executive decision to fortify The Prison against The Governor, despite Hershel's suggestion that they flee, while Gonçalo and Marcelino go hunting. The Governor visits Milton in his lab while Milton is relaxing. He asks if he can still count on Milton's allegiance. Milton reassures The Governor, who then asks him to keep tabs on Johanne, as he is not sure where her loyalty lies. Later, Johanne asks Milton for The Governor's whereabouts. Milton dodges her questions, but raises her suspicions. On the catwalk, Sophia and Alexis reinforce a fence. Alexis tells Sophia that he never thought that he would be taking orders from Daniel. Sophia tells him that Daniel changed a lot and that he's not the same person he used to be, "none of us are". Meanwhile, Marcelino and Gonçalo encounter a Mexican family of survivors under attack by walkers. Gonçalo immediately goes to their rescue, killing walkers with his knife and gun. Marcelino half-heartedly assists. Marcelino follows Gonçalo into the forest and scolds him for risking his life to help strangers. In the courtyard, Sophia and Alexis chat. Suddenly, a bullet hits Alexis in the head, killing him instantly. The Governor, stationed at the treeline, lowers his rifle. Daniel's group runs for cover as The Governor and his men attack. Daniel, Mariana and Cristiana are hiding outside The Prison, Hershel is ducking underneath the brush near the gates with Inês and Diana. Sophia is using Alexis' body to shield her from the bullets and Beth and Bruno are hiding behind a wall, while the rest of the group is hiding in the cell block C. Maggie then bursts out of her cell into the courtyard carrying guns. The sides are more evened out as gunfire erupts on both sides. One of the Woodbury soldiers, situated in a guard tower, is killed by Maggie. Gunfire ceases and silence drops when suddenly a bread truck comes crashing through The Prison's gate and stops in the yard. The Governor smiles as the back door opens and walkers stream out of the car, with the fully-armored driver fleeing The Prison's yard. The Governor drives off as the survivors struggle with the dead. Outside of the fence, Daniel, Mariana and Cristiana are struggling for their life as they're surrounded by walkers. Suddenly, a shot pierces one of the walkers forehead, signifying Marcelino and Gonçalo's arrival. Together, they kill the remaining walkers outside the fence. Inês and Diana are able to get Hershel back to the main group, behind their second wall of fence. Momentarily safe, Daniel, Mariana and Cristiana stare darkly into The Prison's yard, now swarming with walkers. Deaths *Alexis Trivia *Last appearance of Alexis. *When Gonçalo saved the woman from the car and used the trunk door to kill the walker, in one scene his hands are covered in blood while in the following scene they are clean again. *The episode title may refer to Johanne's choice of where to go, deciding between whether to make Woodbury or The Prison her home. *The cover of this episode features Bruno. **This cover may represent Bruno running to hide from The Governor's attack, but Beth is not seen and he's not even in the prison. Category:Episodes